


Just Us

by heffermonkey



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2013 [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Kau'i: fun on the couch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> So I put out a post for prompts in aid of inspiring fics for and Rue requested Rick/Kau'i but with a twist - vanilla. Anyone whose read my [Wear No Disguise verse ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/30991)Wear No Disguise verse will know, Richard Steadman and Kau'i Kalili don't really do vanilla. So me and the boys put our heads together, then they went to play in the sandbox and left me to hash out some words - we all had fun.
> 
>  
> 
> If you'd like to leave a prompt for mmom - [click HERE thanks](http://heffermonkey.livejournal.com/164596.html)

"Can we just, not, tonight?" Kau'i said, snuggling up against Rick's chest.

"Not what?" Rick asked lazily, moving an arm to further accomodate his partner.

"Not, you know, live in the roles," Kau'i replied, toying with a button of Rick's shirt. "Take a break?"

"You getting bored with us?" Rick teased, giving him a squeeze, hand dancing over Kau'i's hip.

"Hell no," Kau'i informed him with a small laugh. "Just, don't you ever feel we get so involved with our dynamic we miss, well, each other?"

"God, you really need a high profile case soon baby," Rick laughed himself. Kau'i felt the rumble of it against his cheek. "You've been overthinking at work about us again haven't you?"

"You know what I mean Rick," Kau'i said, lifting up a little to look him in the eye. "We don't often have days or nights where it's just us, no strings, no rules, no playroom or toys. Sometimes I want to connect to you on simpler levels."

As he spoke he ran his hand over Rick's thigh and settled it right over his crotch with an impish smile.

"Simpler levels huh," Rick grinned. "Basically you want to skip all the pomp and ceremony and jump to the end game."

"That so bad?" Kau'i smirked, fingers deftly working the button of Rick's pants and pulling at the zipper.

"Any way you want to play," Rick pointed out to him. "Is fine by me, you know that baby."

Kau'i's smile grew and he lifted up, re-arranged himself on Rick's lap, knees either of his thighs as he got comfortable. Rick rested his hands on his hips and leaned back as Kau'i coaxed his erection out of his trousers. He was already half hard, rarely able to hide his excitement when Kau'i was around, he was often in a perpetual state of arousal around his partner, claimed it kept him young.

"Not that I don't hate our life or what we do together," Kau'i pointed out as his hand wrapped around Rick's cock and began moving at a measured pace, knowing just how Rick liked to be touched. "But sometimes this, touching without being told how, no rules, no orders, no toys, looking you in the eye as I get you off - that's hot."

Rick's eyes twinkled with pleasure, focusing on Kau'i's face, on those deep brown eyes that pierced right into him. Kau'i was right, sometimes it was nice to take the back seat and let him take the reins. He gave a soft moan as Kau'i's fingers delved deeper to toy with his balls. Kau'i fumbled at his own pants, breathing becoming slightly hitched and his own cock sprung free after a moment.

"Need a hand?" Rick grunted, losing focus on Kau'i's face to look down between their bodies.

"I got it," Kau'i said with a pleasured laugh. He leaned forward, forehead resting against Rick's. Rick kept him steady as he created a jerky rhythm with his hands.

"Shit, this is going to be messy," Rick chuckled, before giving a low groan.

"And you wearing Armarni," Kau'i replied, smiling and grunting, moving his hands faster. "Mmm god, fuck."

"Here I was thinking this might last more than five minutes," Rick said, tilting his face so he could catch Kau'i's lips with his own for a precious few seconds. "Kau, fuck baby, keep with that rhythm I'm not gonna last."

"Thought you had more stamina Richard," Kau'i teased. "Old man developing a hair trigger?"

"Crusin' for a bruisin'," Rick replied, laughing softly. "Fuck Kau, yeah baby just like that. Fuck."

Kau'i pulled back to stare, mouth slightly open, eyes ablaze with pleasure. His hips were moving, ass grinding against Rick's thighs. Rick held tight to him, keeping his eyes on him, that was what Kau'i wanted, to see him reach the edge. It was what he enjoyed, watching Kau'i in the throes of pleasure. Rick leaned up to kiss him again, Kau'i licked at his offered lips before teasingly pulling away again.

"Such a cock tease," Rick lamented with a groan.

"You know it," Kau'i smiled with a wink. He felt Rick's hands tighten, brusing through his pants. He was close, his grunts and moans spurring on Kau'i to move his hands faster. He was close himself, grinding his hips to thrust into his own tight fisted hold on his cock. He rubbed his thumb against the slit of Rick's cock, massaged fingerpads against the thick vein that was throbbing and pulsing. Rick was panting and groaning and saying his name over and over, voice thick with pleasure and desperation.

"Kau'i, fuck baby, Kau, Kau!" Rick shuddered under him, cock throbbing and pulsing out thick, creamy streams that slicked the fingers where he jerked himself off. It was all Kau'i needed to reach his own edge, the sight of his lover lost in his pleasure. He jerked his hand once, twice before he came, a low moan escaping his slack jaw, humping Rick's thighs as he shot his load between their bodies, white strings seeping into their pant covered thighs.

He collapsed happily against Rick's broad chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breaths as Rick tried to get his brain back into gear. Cheekily, Kau'i wiped his cum covered hands on Rick's shirt, listening to the rumble of his laugh.

"The dry cleaners are going to have a field day," Rick said, wrapping his arms around him. 

"You prefer I wipe them on the couch, which cost a hell of a lot more than your Armarni," Kau'i laughed in reply.

"Cum covered Armarni is worth it," Rick replied, relaxing into the post coital bliss of his orgasm. "Thanks baby, just what I needed to end the evening."

"What we both needed," Kau'i corrected him. "Gotta admit, not as much fun as we could have."

"Even with all the rules, orders, directions?" Rick asked him.

"You know I love it," Kau'i reminded him, sitting up slightly to look him in the eye. "Love you too. Sir."

Rick grinned and pulled him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to leave a prompt for mmom - [click HERE thanks](http://heffermonkey.livejournal.com/164596.html)


End file.
